Soulmates
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Las almas gemelas siempre se encuentran una y otra vez, sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo, no importa, no importa el tropiezo, finalmente estan destinados a estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

Le era imposible ver con aquel humo rosa cubriéndole, lo había hecho de nuevo, había caído en la bazooka de los 10 años y le rezaba a todos los dioses posibles que estos fueran solo 10 minutos, nada más, pero no esperaba ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

-¡Tsuna!-se escuchó tras la nube rosa con una voz femenina- ¡diablos lambo siempre con la misma tontería!

-l-lo siento, nee-chan!-se escuchó de parte del bovino de 15 años

Pronto la nube rosa se difumino y la vio, una mujer con suaves ojos anaranjados y con cabello negro preocupada tomando su rostro ardiente, sentada en el suelo junto a él, se veía hermosa y era mayor. Luego analizo el lugar y la vestimenta de ella, vestido blanco, flores y una iglesia, sus guardianes, sus amigos, algunos mafiosos, todos de traje y con elegantes vestidos

-¿Tsuna?-dijo la mujer preocupada- ¿estás bien?

-s-si... ¿dónde estoy?

-decimo-dijo el peliplata arrodillándose a su lado- ¿está bien?... Olivia-san es mejor dejarlo, en 10 minutos más volverá el décimo del presente

-de acuerdo -suspira algo molesta- bueno este es el tercer intento al menos no fue terrible como los otros

-¿los otros? ¿Dónde estamos?

-en una capilla en Francia...décimo esta es tu boda

-¿m-mi boda?

-sí...-dijo la mujer- ah, hace diez años aún no nos conocíamos, Tsuna... nos conocimos... creo que estas cerca de conocerme en Italia-se acerca y le besó levemente- recuérdame ¿sí?... ha sido difícil pero al fin lo logramos ¿sí?

-e-espera... pero...

-tenme paciencia-le acaricia el rostro- nos veremos pronto

La nube lo volvió a rodear, escucho ruidos y sonidos abrumadores, pero solo cerró los ojos, grabo la imagen de la mujer, cabellos negros como la noche y ojos como el amanecer pero más dudas nacieron con aquello. Se estaba casando con ella ¿y Kyoko? donde estaba, no pudo verla en ese momento, su sueño después de todo era casarse con ella, su primero amor, ¿qué sucedió? además ¿el tercer intento? quería saber que había pasado ¿los habían atacado? ¿O él le había dejado? ¿O ella le había dejado?

-decimo-dijo el peliplata sujetándole - ¿estás bien?

-Gokudera-kun

-estaba usted de 10 años en el futuro... y habló de una mujer, una mujer... que debes conocer

-la vi... era hermosa... -se levanta- pero no sé quién es... solo te escuche a ti del futuro decirle Olivia

-¿Olivia?-dijo pensando- ese nombre me suena familiar-chasquea los dedos- hay una Olivia, Olivia Bianchelli es una hija de un mafioso, creo que es una enemiga

-¿enemiga?

-al menos su familia está en contra de los Vongola, ha habido una rivalidad... algo sana

-¿desde cuándo una rivalidad es sana? ¿Cómo Yamamoto y tú, Gokudera-kun?

-podría decirse que si-suspira- es... como describirla, una buena tiradora...aunque no lo parezca, es una de las pocas futuras jefas de la mafia que aceptan su condición

-¿cómo?

-bueno usualmente cuando una mujer nace de un jefe, ella se casa con un aliado y el aliado se encarga de ambas familias. Pero en este caso ella será la sucesora como el ottavo

-ya entiendo, debe ser muy dura de llevar, a pesar de que en el futuro se veía muy amable

-¡Tsuna!-dijo el bovino con un ojo morado-¡vamos donde mama!

-claro, claro-dijo tomándole en brazos- creo que no debería preocuparme ahora

Pero cuando llego a casa sabía que todo cambiara. El Nono junto con su madre estaban charlando animadamente sus vacaciones habían comenzado en ese momento, así que el Nono fue para que pasara sus vacaciones en Italia con sus amigos para "relajarse" es lo que escucho su madre, "adaptarse" era la palabra que él había escuchado. Suspiro y su madre estaba tan animada de que su padre volvería ese tiempo para pasar tiempo de calidad con ella a solas. Mañana viajarán a Italia con todos sus amigos, su familia.

-¿Tsuna-kun?-dijo la castaña -te ves distraído

-¿hum? No, claro que no Kyoko-chan-sonríe- solo nervioso de ir a Italia

-es aquí donde naciste, no Gokudera?-dijo el pelinegro

-ah...también el décimo, su antepasado Primo

-con la mayoría de los guardianes-mira por la ventana- Italia es tan verde

-así es-dijo el anciano-tienes a muchas personas que conocer Tsuna-kun... tenemos días muy ocupados para ti y tus guardianes, para el resto pueden usar todos los servicios de la mansión Vongola que gusten

-abuelo-dijo el castaño- Hum ¿qué debemos hacer?

-debemos conocer a nuestros aliados y enemigos Tsuna-kun, te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber

-hum... de acuerdo

-no te preocupes, debes ser tú mismo y le agradaras a los demás pero debes mantenerte firme para que no te sobrepasen, Tsuna-kun, conocerás muchas damas así que lo más importante es aprender modales

-¿damas?-dijo sonrojado

-así es-dijo soltando una dulce risita- como Dino, él me ha pedido consejos porque interactuar con las mujeres es mucho más complicado de lo que parece-hay damas como Kyoko y Haru, pero también hay damas como Lal Mirch, no se debe olvidar que ambas son igual de femeninas y todos-mira a los guardianes -deben recordarlo

-es una lástima que Chrome-chan no haya podido venir

-no se preocupen por su guardián de la niebla, igual que la nube siguen su propio paso

Duros entrenamiento, más que duros, extremos para ellos, desde aprender a comer con servicio completo a como bailar, todos estaban más que agotados, una noche de salida no les haría mal después de un mes de entrenar cada día, cada uno se había dado su tiempo y lo único que quería el castaño era estar en paz. El Nono le dijo que fuera a un pequeño lago que estaba en el bosque, animado por la idea de tranquilidad camino hasta el lugar, se recostó en el césped soltando un suspiro aliviado hasta que escucho el sonido del agua, levantó la vista y vio a una mujer levantando levemente su vestido para que no se mojara relajando sus pies en la cristalina agua, cabello largo y negro como la noche escondiendo su rostro, soltando una risita juguetona, se sentó y la miró

-domo... d-digo ¿ciao?-dijo nervioso

-ciao-mira hacia el cielo- una buena noche ¿no?

-c-creo que si ¿eres de por aquí?

-sí, unos kilómetros de aquí-dijo girando en el agua-¿eres el Décimo?-dijo acercándose hasta él mirando sus pies en el agua

-a-aun no, mi nombre es Tsuna

-¿Tsuna?-se sienta frente a él sobre sus piernas- el Décimo Vongola-le mira- un placer

-ojos... naranjas-dijo mirándole

-extraño color ¿no? como dicen algunos, color del amanecer

-son bonitos-dijo con un leve sonrojo- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-¿lo dices por entrar a tus terrenos?-inclina levemente la cabeza, él se niega- es el desafío debo decir... es un lugar hermoso pero lo emocionante es el desafío de saltar por la reja de 2 metros, cruzar el enorme bosque Vongola y llegar hasta este lugar, mi antepasado solía venir aquí

-haces todo eso por llegar aquí...

-sí, este lugar llena un hueco en mi-sonríe

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-ahora queda otra pregunta más importante ¿si te digo mi real identidad, me matarás?

-¿m-matarte?

-si-se levanta y le mira- quizás seamos enemigos o aliados... o quizás aún nuestras familias no se conocen, quizás somos de la misma-camina lentamente alrededor de él

-n-no q-quiero hacerte daño-dijo con la cara roja- y- y no importa que vengas aquí... si te gusta puedes venir cuando quieras

-Hum... así que es cierto-se acerca a su rostro tomándole de las manos parpadeando un par de veces- así que eres igual a Giotto

-¿te refieres a Primo?-dijo sonrojado

-ah -mira el cielo- ya es muy tarde, son las dos

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-lo veo en la luna-dijo riendo- ciao, Vongola Decimo, Tsuna

Trato de detenerla pero desapareció entre el espeso bosque, cuando toco su rostro, sintió un leve cosquilleo, como si recorriera su columna, era como si fuera especial y a la vez natural. Quizás era ella, era muy parecida a la mujer del futuro, se notaba en cada célula de su cuerpo que era italiana, y su saludo como si lo hubiera ronroneando, esa mujer era diferente, le atraía, se dio unos minutos para recuperarse de ese sorpresivo encuentro y se marchó a casa, con la promesa de que la próxima noche.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Tsuna-kun?-dijo la castaña mientras le movía

Todas las noches durante seis noches seguidas fue al mismo lago a ver si la mujer volvía y nada, no aparecía en ningún lugar, tenía sueño, no dormía bien así que era normal que se quedara dormido en un sofá de la nada, la Sasagawa le movía para despertar, abrió los ojos y se movió para atrás por inercia para verla

-¿estás bien, Tsuna-kun?

-¿hum?... sí, no te preocupes, Kyoko-chan

-te ves cansado ¿ha sido un duro entrenamiento?

-si pero... ¿cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

-¿a nosotros?...-dijo pensativa- ha sido divertido pero las mujeres italianas son un como indecorosas... son mucho más demostrativas

-ya veo, lo lamento

-hemos conocido a una mujer mientras comprábamos... y ha peleado un poco con Haru-chan

-¿por qué?-dijo casi nada sorprendido

-es que Haru-chan quería unos pendientes y la mujer los compro, fue un poco descortés por que comenzó a hablar en alemán o algo así e ignorando a Haru-chan y todos parecían mirarla para atenderla de inmediato

-ya veo... lamento que no les haya ido bien-bosteza cubriéndose la boca

-¿estás bien, Tsuna-kun?

-sí, seguro-se levanta- iré a ver cómo están los otros

-están afuera jugando con un balón

Al llegar al jardín se detuvo de golpe frente a sus amigos ¿acaso había rechazado esta más tiempo con la chica que supuestamente le gustaba? se tomó la cabeza y se sentó en el césped un momento pero solo podía recordar el anaranjado de sus ojos ¿acaso era por verla en el futuro? o por que realmente le atraían esos ojos

-decimo-dijo el peliplata frente a el- ¿estás bien?

-la conocí... a ella la del futuro, la semana pasada… he ido toda la semana a ver si está en el mismo lugar y jamás la encuentro

-¿te refieres a Olivia-san?... decimo, hum después de nuestra visita al futuro entendí algo más de la continuidad tiempo espacio-dijo tocándose la barbilla orgulloso- la verdad es que el futuro tiene muchas corrientes dependiendo de la decisión que se tome, entonces si usted piensa constantemente en el futuro que vio probablemente no suceda, deje de pensar en eso

-no puedo... debo ir a ver si está de nuevo

-ok, yo le cubriré, decimo-alza la mirada- Kyoko se ve preocupada

-tuve oportunidad de estar a solas con Kyoko-chan y yo mismo la rechace-dijo deprimido- estoy loco

-Hum... estuve leyendo unas cartas de G hablando de Primo, algo que me llamo la atención, "Giotto siempre cada semana sale con esa mujer, la fantasma... escondiéndola de todo el mundo"

-¿fantasma?

-Primo tenía una amante

-¿amante?-dijo sonrojado

-es normal en la mafia-busca en su bolsillo- ella es, el fantasma

Una mujer mirando a una ventana, piel pálida y cabello blanquecino con enorme ojos anaranjados como la mujer del lago, vestido blanco solo un trozo de fotografía, una disimulada sonrisa y dos brazos que rodeaban su estómago levemente, la volteo y miro lo escrito "le fantôme" él le explico que era en francés, porque la mujer, era francesa

-¿y quién era ella?

-Farina al parecer es su nombre, no se mas de ello pero creo que Olivia-san tiene que ver en esto

-¿por qué?

-Farina es el primo de Bianchelli

-estoy confundido

-la única que puede resolver sus dudas, decimo, es ella

Eran las 12 en punto y salto por la ventana del primer piso, corrió lo más que pudo hasta el inicio del bosque y siguió las marcas que había dejado el primer día, pequeños grupos de piedras, señales y cosas por el estilo hasta el pequeño lago y se sentó ahí, con un largo bostezo. Y hay estaba, la vio jugueteando en el agua como la primera noche

-un fantasma...

-¿hum?-alza la mirada- oh, Tsuna-sonríe-nos encontramos de nuevo

-¿quién eres?... no me lo dijiste la última vez

-vaya, vas directo al grano ¿no?-dijo acercándose a el - mi nombre es Olivia -sonríe- y somos enemigos, porque soy la décima Bianchelli

-no somos enemigos-sonríe- al menos tu no lo eres, Olivia

-pues-suspira- que alivio-dijo recostándose en el césped- no quiero ser tu enemiga, Tsuna-dijo soltando una risita- somos enemigos por algo realmente estúpido

-¿sabes la razón?

-si... es una historia hermosa, me sorprende que no la conozcas, Tsuna

-realmente no sé nada de Giotto… ni de nadie aquí, llegue hace un mes

-ya veo-se sienta y le mira- fue en una mascarada, creo... se conocieron en su escapada de esta, ambos estaban en un jardín de una lujoso aristócrata, tratando de escapar de sus responsabilidades tal como nosotros ahora-sonríe animada- solo se miraron y lo supieron, eran el uno para el otro... les costó un poco pero se volvieron amantes, cada semana se escapan una vez y se encontraban en un lugar como este, un lago lejos de la mafia donde podían estar solos como una pareja, aparte de eso solo eran aliados

-Esto-le muestra la fotografía-¿fue en ese tiempo?

-oh si-dijo riendo-tengo el otro trozo- la busca en el bolsillo de su vestido- siempre la traigo conmigo

El tomo los dos trozos y los juntos, los brazos de Giotto estaban sobre el vientre de la mujer, sonriendo tras de ella era solo una pequeña fotografía antigua, desgastada cada uno con el lado del otro que habían roto, la mujer le miro y tomo su rostro de nuevo, con ambas manos mirándole

-creo que... nosotros heredamos eso, Tsuna-sonríe animada- pero solo eres un chiquillo, aun

-O-O-Olivia-dijo sonrojado- ¿vienes aquí cada viernes?

-así es ¿me estuviste buscando?-dijo soltándole y riéndose- lamento irme tan de repente, tengo responsabilidades ¿sabes?

-lo sé, también las tengo

Se quedaron hablando un rato del tipo de cosas que debían hace con la responsabilidad de una familia, la mafia y sobre ellos riendo hasta tarde, bajo la luz de una tenue luna y un pequeño farolito de metal que la mujer traía y una linterna del castaño

-Tsuna-le llamo animada

-dime

-¿vas a ir?... me refiero a la mascarada que hace Yuni cada año en el verano

-¿mascarada?

-si-sonríe- invita a todo el mundo de la mafia

-no había escuchado de eso, entonces me encantaría

-veremos si puedes reconocerme- le besa la mejilla- ciao, nos vemos entonces el próximo viernes, la fiesta de Yuni es a fin de este mes-sonríe animada

Fue lo último que escucho luego de que ella despareciera, una sonrojada mejilla y un corazón acelerado fue lo que dejo, así siguió todo el camino con la misma mejilla sonrojada y el mismo corazón acelerado, entro por la ventana y escucho pasos se puso rápido su playera de pijama y su pantalón para decir un suave "pase"

-Tsuna-kun

-Kyoko-chan ¿qué haces levanta?

-escuche ruidos... así que vine a ver si estabas bien

-no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy bien

-ok-sonríe- nos vemos en la mañana Tsu-kun-dijo cariñosamente

Una semana, una exasperante semana esperando verla, conversando toda la noche compartiendo algunos dulces y golosina del viejo continente. Y un mes esperando aquel dichoso baile de máscaras la que Yuni emocionada les invito, todos con trajes elegantes y vestidos apropiados para la ocasión, antes de entrar suspiro largamente, esperando reconocerla esa noche. Quería verla pero antes que decidiera hacer algo ya estaba bailando con la castaña que le había dicho si la podía acompañar a bailar un momento pero no paraba de rebuscarla con la mirada, mujeres todas con antifaces vistosos, pero ella no sería así, buscaba a un fantasma

-¿Tsu-kun?

-Kyoko-chan...-mira para todos lados

-¿estás bien?-dijo algo molesta

-ah si-suspira- no es nada

-no es cierto ¡hace semanas que andas distraído, Tsu-kun!

-c-calma-dijo algo nervioso

-disculpe-dijo una mujer al acercarse, interrumpiéndole a ambos- me permitiría bailar

-es un poco descortés-dijo la mujer algo molesta

-quizás es más descortés armar un escándalo, dañando la reputación de la fiesta y de nuestra anfitriona, la casa Giglio Nero

La castaña dio un paso atrás y el Vongola en silencio acepto la invitación de la mujer, tomo la cintura y la mano meciéndola suavemente como le había enseñado a él Nono. Un elegante vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo con pequeñas piedras decorándole, antifaz blanco con detalles en rojizo, alzo la vista y la vio, esos intensos ojos naranja chocando con los café de él, lanzo una risita y el un suspiro de alivio, ahí estaba frente justo frente a él, escondida por un antifaz de lo más simple

-¿acaso me engañas?-dijo divertida

-¿engañar?-dijo confundido

-somos almas gemelas...finalmente nos encontraremos, recuérdalo, desconocido

-pareces un fantasma

-¿eso es un halago?

-c-creo que no fue uno apropiado-dijo sonrojado- t-te ves he-hermosa... Oli~...-ella le cubre la boca con su mano

-ahora somos solo dos desconocidos, chico misterioso-dijo sonriendo - así que ¿qué sucederá esta noche?

No esperaba eso. Bueno, se había preparado para todo, un ataque enemigo, algunos de sus amigos peleando, incluso a los varia aparecer pero no espero que su primera vez seria asa con una mujer que no conocía del todo bien pero tenía una afinidad increíble, así es... lo habían hecho, aquel acto que solo podía describirse de mejor manera con una palabra, amor. Y nada recordaba, casi nada, solo pequeños recuerdos de su encuentro, en una habitación de un hotel en el pueblo, tubo cuidado de que nadie lo reconociera y entro a la mansión Vongola sin decir nada casi al amanecer, miro la nota que encontró en la mañana de la mujer

"solo nosotros..." junto con la marca de un beso rosa, era algo que ella le dijo algunas veces esa noche, se sonrojo y la volvió a guardar. A diferencia de las mujeres japonesas ella tenía un poco más de atributos que aumentarían cuando creciera, pero lo que sin duda no olvidaría eran sus ojos, sus resplandecientes ojos y su cuerpo junto al de el


	3. Chapter 3

-¿me llamabas, abuelo?-dijo el castaño al entrar a su oficina

-¡Tsuna-kun!-dijo animado-vaya sí que uno puede perderse en este lugar ¿no?

-sí, todavía nos ha costado conocer todos los pasillos

-me temo que ya no podrán seguir conociéndolos…. Cedef necesita a Iemitsu... tiene que volver y no podemos dejar a tu madre sola en Japón

-¿volver?-dijo algo triste- abuelo ¿podemos volver mañana y no de inmediato?

-oh... de acuerdo, mañana a primera hora, Tsuna-kun

-yo les diré a los demás, gracias, abuelo

-espero hayas disfrutado tu estancia aquí en tu hogar ¿has encontrado algo interesante?

-si-sonríe deprimido- así es...

Nervioso no era la palabra que el ocuparía, sino más bien asustado, no quería dejarla, su pecho le dolía y estaba triste, llego unas horas antes para esperarla, para saber que decirle pero nada, no quería decirle adiós, ni hasta pronto.

Apareció entre los matorrales descalza como siempre con una sonrisa adorable y un vestido blanco sin tirantes, animada se sentó junto a él y robo un suave beso de sus labios sonriéndole, eso le destruía más el corazón

Busco en su bolsillo y le pido que se cubriera los ojos, lo ato a su cuello, un delicado collar dorado con un corazón uniéndole, a pesar de lo antiguo que era seguirá conservando su brillo escondiéndose en su vestido, lo encontró en un libro de Giotto que él solía leer y era porque había una fotografía de la mujer en el con el collar ahí, al verlo se abalanzo sobre el robándole un más apasionado beso, él se sonrojo, no podía más que responder su beso, era uno de los últimos sin que ella lo supera.

-Olivia... debo...

-estas nervioso, Tsuna -toma sus manos- ¿estás bien?

-Olivia-suspira- debo volver

-¿tan pronto?... recién nos hemos encontrado

-no...Me refiero a casa

-¡pero si estas en casa!

-me refiero a mi real hogar... a Japón

-¡¿J-Japón?!-le suelta de golpe-¡estás loco!

-lo lamento, Olivia-dijo apenado-no puedo hacer nada

-¿es ella?-dijo molesta

-¿ella?... te refieres a Kyoko-chan

-¡eres un idiota! ¡Igual que Giotto! ¡Nos dejaron por la misma estúpida razón, por Japón!

-O-Olivia...

-esta será la última vez que me veas... Tsuna, y yo sé... y sé que tú lo sabes, estamos unidos... estamos destinado… espero jamás volveré a verte de nuevo

Un sollozo en la oscuridad fue lo único que escucho de ella, lo último que vio de ella fueron sus ojos apagarse en un tenue color naranja sin brillo alguno, en el fondo sabía que de alguna manera estaban conectados el uno con el otro, porque podía sentir perfectamente su dolor, solo podía despedirse tristemente de Italia al echarle un último vistazo desde el avión a ese verdor y a ese atardecer anaranjado.

_5 años después_

Respiro hondo y suspiro largamente antes de estirar sus brazos al cielo, luego de terminar de estudiar relaciones internacionales y cosas que le servirían a la mafia era hora de tomar el control plenamente mientras el Nono se dedicada a tomar unas largas y merecidas vacaciones.

El nuevo Decimo Vongola venía a tomar el control, después de varias semanas para acostumbrarse al fin pudo sentarse tranquilamente en su oficina

-tu oficina es tan bonita, Tsu-kun

-hum... si-dijo distraído mirando el bosque

-¿me has escuchado?-dijo

-...si-le mira- si claro que si

-Tsu-kun...-dijo seria- ¿qué pasó la última vez que vinimos aquí?

-nada... ¿por qué lo dices?

-desaparecías todo el tiempo... ¿había alguien?

-no...-dijo algo indeciso-¿ya te has acomodado?-dijo tratando de estar tranquilo

-hum, no... No me gusta tanto Italia

-pero Kyoko-chan, le rodea con los brazos- ¿por qué no van tú y Haru de compras?

-Tsu-kun... andas muy extraño-dijo antes de salir algo molesta

Se sentó en la silla y miro por la ventana con un largo suspiro, busco en su bolsillo aquella nota, la abrió y aún tenía la marca de aquellos labios rosa y la frase "solo nosotros..." ¿dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Acaso le recordaría?

Por qué el jamás la olvido, a pesar de su relación semi-estable con Kyoko, jamás pudo olvidarla, aunque fueran unos escasos días tenía razón, ella tenía la razón, eran almas gemelas. Cinco estúpidos años le costó llegar a esa resolución, tenía que encontrarla de una manera, pero no podía dejar a Kyoko así de la nada, ¿debía contarle?

-¡d-decimo!-dijo el peliplata entrando con la respiración agitada

-Gokudera-kun ¿paso algo?

-si... la frontera alguien traspaso la~

Fue interrumpido por el brillo incandescente del anillo Vongola y la salida de Natsu, quien exclamo animado antes de saltar por la ventana y correr hacia el bosque, obviamente ambos le siguieron, mientras él peliplata le explicaba la complicada situación que había en el momento, la frontera con Bianchelli en los terrenos Vongola había sido vulnerada, alguien había entrado y los guardianes Vongola también habían salido tras el décimo pero el único que iba con el jefe era el guardián de la tormenta, se podía sentir las batallas que se llevaban a cabo en diferentes lugares del bosque Vongola - Bianchelli.

El pequeño león se detuvo y se escuchó un gruñido de parte del antes de saltar, el peliplata levanto la mano frente al jefe antes de pasar el matorral donde el león se había metido alto, el castaño se apresuró a ir tras él y estaba frente a un pequeño tigre de llama anaranjada que se puso a lamer la cara del león

-¡Latte!-se escuchó tras los arbustos

Esa voz era inconfundible, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, era la ojinaranja que salto de un arbusto con una camiseta blanca machada de barro levemente y de césped, con unos pantalones negros rasgados levemente con dos pistolas en las manos y el arnés en sus caderas donde las guardaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y él se acercó rápidamente a ella lo cual la intimido y dio un paso atrás

-Olivia...-le sujeta el rostro

-déjame...-susurro sonrojada

-Olivia, ha pasado tiempo -choca su frente con la de ella

-e-espera-se separa- me dejaste

-tenía que volver, pero no quería hacerlo... lo lamento

La mujer levanto una de sus armas y apunto al cielo, 5 disparos, 2 juntos y luego los 3 en forma separada, significaba la misión cumplida y hora de volver a casa, la única que quedo Bianchelli era su jefa y los guardianes Vongola dispersados por el campo

-Decimo-hablo el peliplata-llamare a retirada y me los llevare a casa

Fue un sonido distorsionado en sus oídos al que solo respondió que sí, solo para dejarlos solos, ella estaba temblando y nerviosa mientras un sonoro ruido de sus armas caer él le rodeo con sus brazos y al escondió en su pecho, él se había hecho más alto así que ella podía acomodarse en su hombro perfectamente, siempre descalza sin importar la razón, le apretó contra su pecho y le dijo.

-solo nosotros...-dijo el

-¿la viste?... la nota

-la tengo siempre conmigo... ¿aun tienes el colgante?

-si... si lo tengo-lo saca dentro de su camiseta- no pude desasearme de él, lo intente muchas veces

-Olivia...

Fue lo último que escucho del cuándo ella le atrapo sus labios con los de ella abrazándole por el cuello alzándose en la punta de sus pies mientras elle sujetaba, se separan al poco ambos con cara de asombro algo aterrorizados

-¡estoy con alguien!-dijeron al unísono

-¿e-es la mujer de antes?-dijo ella

-¿e-estas con alguien?... sí, es Kyoko-chan

-hum... pues-suspira- esto será malo- no es que sea muy serio, es más una relación de negocios, es uno de tus aliados

Se escuchó el sonido de un caballo y la mujer se cubrió el rostro enojada, él le había seguido, si, exactamente, su pareja era el Cavallone. Llego hasta ella preocupada y se bajó del caballo cayéndose, la mujer suspiro cansada hasta que él se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos

-¡Tsuna! no sabía que estabas por aquí

-Dino-san...

-oh, ya conoces a mi principezza-dijo rodeándole con el brazo- bueno según ella es mas de negocios pero yo no me la quito de la cabeza-le besa la frente- ¿cuándo se conocieron?

-hace poco, Dino-dijo molesta- ¿porque me has seguido?

-íbamos a comer y te fuiste

-Latte-mira a su animal- Latte vámonos a casa

-creo que no se quieren separar-dijo con una leve risita-yo me la llevare, Olivia-dijo el castaño- puedes ir a buscarla mañana, parecen muy amenos juntos

-tienes razón-dijo ella alegre- entonces, tomaremos mañana el té... podemos hablar de una alianza ¿no crees? Vongola y Bianchelli

-creo que sería estupendo-dijo el sonriendo

Fue lo último que se dijeron, antes de darse una última mirada he irse cada uno por su lado. El castaño por su lado, se sentía culpable, no solo porque había besado a otra mujer que no era su novia si no que la misma mujer era quien le quitaba el aliento a su amigo.

El llego a casa y la vio, una maleta, una terrible maleta que sabía exactamente de quien era, la castaña

-¡Kyoko-chan!

La mujer estaba molesta ¿acaso le había visto? no, era la nota, la había encontrado y la fotografía de Farina, claro que solo le había reclamado por que pensaba que era la misma mujer y que él le había engañado, sobre todo por traer una caja arma de una mujer que solo quería lanzarse sobre ella y atacarle

-¿cómo se llama?

-ella la de la fotografía, Farina... la dueña de Latte es Olivia

-¿tienes dos mujeres más?

-¡n-no!-dijo sonrojado-lo de Olivia... sucedió hace tiempo, Kyoko-chan

-no soporto estar aquí Tsu-kun, este no es mi hogar

-lo sé...-le sujeta los hombros

-vámonos a casa

-no puedo y ni-san tampoco... no podemos volver-le sujeta el rostro- pero tu si quieres puede hacerlo, si es lo que realmente quieres... Kyoko-chan

-siento que el corazón de Tsuna-kun siempre le perteneció a alguien más-le toma el rostro- y creo que es hora de dejarlo-sonríe- hemos tenido problemas así que es mejor que terminemos bien

-eres increíble, Kyoko-chan


	4. Chapter 4

La miro de reojo, estaba radiante con el traje blanco y una camisa rosa pálido, sus piernas cruzadas firmes moviéndola levemente con una fina taza en sus manos, bebiendo levemente con su cabello tras su oreja derecha sonriendo levemente mientras su mirada estaba en el líquido castaño de su taza humeante, suspiro y dijo

-¿quieres que la conozco?

-no... ella se ha ido, no soporta Italia

-¿pero cómo no?-dijo algo sorprendida-Italia es hermoso

-pero ella no está acostumbrada a la mafia como nosotros, como tú y según ella, a indecoroso que son los italianos-sonríe levemente

-bueno, naces en esto... tú también, en cierto modo Tsuna

-¿tú crees?-dijo riendo levemente

-jamás había sido invitada a la mansión Vongola, es hermosa

-¿pero si habías entrado?

-claro que si-dijo riendo- debes conocer a tu enemigo Tsuna, mejor que a ti mismo pero jamás la había visto de día y menos había venido a tomar te

-pero ya no somos enemigos ¿no?

-quizás-dijo con una leve sonrisa- quizás sí, quizás no... Quien sabe, hablemos de nuestro tratado de paz

-seremos aliados hasta el fin de nuestras familias, Olivia

-ok... no habrá limites, no nos persiguieran ¿entendido?, lo mismo que es con Cavallone

-hablando de Dino-san...

-¿qué pasa con Dino?

-¿ya... terminaste con Dino?

-hum, no aun no-dijo tranquila bebiendo de su taza

-¿y...?

-¿y qué?

-¿cuándo... vas a hacerlo?

-¿simplemente no puedes decírmelo?

-¿qué?

-decirme lo que quieres

-pensé que sabias... Oli~

Fue interrumpido por sus tres guardianes que siempre le acompañaban interesados en conocer a la misteriosa mujer mientras el peliplata le trataba de detener a los dos curiosos, furioso por interrumpir a la pareja. Animados se acercaron hasta ella, intrigados y curiosos, la mujer se levantó y beso cariñosamente cada mejilla de cada uno dejando leves marcas de brillo en sus mejillas, el más encantado fue el pelinegro que le hablo tan animadamente mientras ella le correspondía

-Olivia Bianchelli -dijo sonriente- Dino me ha contado tanto de ustedes

-tiene un leve acento francés, Olivia-san ¿es francesa?-dijo el peliplata intrigado

-es que estudie unos años en Francia, me encanta pero ¿cómo dejar a mi querida Italia? ¿no?-dijo soltando una risita- pero debo decir, es un honor conocer a los guardianes Vongola, una leyenda completamente y debo decir, que es verdad que se parecen a la primera generación, puedo distinguir con facilidad quien es quien -dijo con una leve risita- me imagino que tan amigos deben ser todos

-¿tú crees Olivia?-dijo el pelinegro

-ten más respeto por ella, cabeza de béisbol-dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo- es la jefa de Bianchelli y es la invitada del decimo

-¿así que jefa?... tienes un rostro muy agradable como para ser una jefa, Olivia

-¿tú crees? gracias –dijo dulcemente- ¿béisbol?... nunca he jugado, debes enseñarme ahora que somos aliados, Takeshi ¿no crees?

-pues ¡veamos si puedes batear!-dijo animado-dijo desordenándole un poco el cabello

-O-Olivia- dijo el castaño levantándose de golpe-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

-si quiero-dijo antes de quitarse la chaqueta y se voltea a ver al pelinegro- bueno ¿qué esperas?

Ella dio un saltito pequeño para dejar sus zapatos en su lugar perfectamente alineados salto al césped y camino lentamente mientras el otro le explicaba dándole un bate de madera. el castaño solo le miro un poco celoso, la mujer era de él, era suya y ese momento era para que volvieran juntos pero aun así, se veía tan contenta hablando con el pelinegro, balanceando el bate con elegancia y simpleza, incluso parecía coquetearle ¿acaso era a propósito? parecía que no pero ella era astuta, lo sabía. La miro decidida y golpeo la bola tan rápido que no la vio venir hacia el pero que tan rápido corrió la tigresa para atraparla con la boca ya en su forma crecida

-bien hecho Latte-suspira-ni siquiera tuve que darte la orden-se acerca rápido al castaño- lo lamento, Tsuna-dijo con una mano sobre la mejilla del castaño y la otra sobre el corazón de ella- no era mi intensión

-solo fue el susto...-le mira serio- te duele el pecho-le sostuvo de los hombros

-oh, no es nada-se sienta y da un gran suspiro-solo fue el susto

-¿segura?

-ah-se recuesta levemente en la silla- ya debo volver a casa-dijo algo mareada

-te llevare adentro

La alzo en sus brazos, era liviana y ella no le detuvo, los guardianes solo asintieron y le ayudaron a dejarla en una habitación de huéspedes, la recostó y cerro las cortinas para dejarla descansar, el peliplata la llamo afuera y le dijo "problemas al corazón" sintió que se le comprimía el pecho de golpe, esa mujer había sufrido mucho y había desarrollado una pequeña aflicción que cuando tenía grandes sustos su presión bajaba y algunas veces incluso se desmayaba. Nerviosos entro a la habitación y la vio tendía sobre la cama recostada sobre su hombre mirándole con sus brillantes ojos anaranjados, le hizo una señal para que entrara y pudieran hablar tranquilamente

-lo lamento

-tranquila... Gokudera-kun me ha contado...

-vaya ¿cómo lo ha sabido? Hayato es un genio, después de todo-sonríe- no importa Tsuna

-¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿Eh?-dijo sentándose- ¿a qué viene eso?

-¿aún es el rojo?... ha pasado tanto tiempo que quizás ya ni te guste

-aun lo sigue siendo pero tú no tienes uno predilecto pero prefieres el celeste y el anaranjado y tu numero favorito sigue siendo el 27-sonrie- no pude olvidarme de nada

-Olivia-le toma la mano- ¿qué sucede?

-me dejaste y tengo miedo, de confiar en ti de nuevo y que me dejes una vez mas

-ya veo-sonríe- es normal así que hare mi mayor esfuerzo... aun te gustan las frambuesas... por eso siempre tienes los labios rojos, no es porque te los pintes

-tienes razón -sonríe animada- Tsuna... esto será complicado ¿lo sabes, no?

-si-le toma la mano- pero eres mi alma gemela, así que de algún modo funcionara... lo se

Fue el comienzo en ese momento, comenzaron a tener citas y encuentros casuales pero todo debía ser secreto, hasta que se decidieron hacerlo público porque después de todo estaban en la mafia, a pesar de esto el Cavallone jamás se molestó con ellos, estaba feliz por todos incluso deseaba que pronto tuvieran un bebe y el fuera el padrino del bendecido Vongola – Bianchelli. Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, una batalla en la que se habían unido las tres familias contra otra enemiga y los jefes se opusieron adelante

-Hum... ya no hay nadie-dijo hablando por su auricular mientras miraba por la mirilla de su francotirador- tomemos un descanso Tsuna, Dino

-vaya, Oli -dijo el rubio estirándose- estas más radiante que nunca ¿será que ya esperas un bebe?

-claro que no-dijo enojada mirando al castaño- no se puede tener bebes si no se intenta

-O-Olivia... he estado ocupado y cansado ¡no es mi culpa!

-dijiste al principio de todo que tendríamos tiempo-dijo golpeando un árbol- ¡rompes siempre las promesas, Tsuna!

-c-c-cálmense, estamos en una misión ¿recuerdan?

-¡no es mi culpa!-dijo molesto

Era cosa de minutos de que por estar gritando en el bosque los atraparan, los tres colgados de unos árboles, la italiana enojada aun con la cara roja de enojo tratando forzosamente de escapar mientras lanzaba palabras de enojo de allá para acá, el castaño se limitó a suspirar y el rubio a reía levemente mientras los otros comenzaban a discutir de nuevo

-¿qué es eso?-dijo la mujer molesta

-¿qué cosa?-dijo el castaño curioso, mira al suelo y se sonroja- n-no es nada ¡no lo mires!

-es... ¿un anillo?... ¿es tuyo?... pero si no es el anillo Vongola

-¡olvídalo!-dijo sonrojado

-ok... creo que Romario está por llegar y nos podremos~

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la mujer ya estaba en el suelo y acabado con quienes le tenían prisioneros, en eso el líder de la familia enemiga, llamo por radio a las 3 familias informando que se había acabado y que atraparan a cualquiera que se cruzara frente a ellos, soltó al rubio y miro molesta al castaño antes de recoger el anillo

-¿una gema roja? ¿Es de Hayato? ¿Por qué traes un anillo rojo?

-suéltame primero, Olivia

-¡no! necesito respuestas

-no es nada

-vamos Tsuna, ella no te soltara hasta que le digas-dijo sentándose en el suelo

-suéltame -suspira- y podre decírtelo más apropiadamente

La mujer finalmente suspiro largamente antes de soltarlo y sentarse en el suelo junto a él pero el Vongola estaba más que nerviosa, sonrojado, cubierto de tierra, sudor y sangre, al igual que ella, tímidamente tomo su mano y la beso

-¿q-que...O-Olivia...y-yo ?

-ok-sonríe

-¿pero no te he dicho nada?

-me vas a decir que nos casaremos ¿no? y te estoy diciendo que está bien

-p-pero~

-Tsuna-le cubre la boca con un dedo-somos almas gemelas, no necesitabas comprarme un anillo ni nada-sonríe- vamos a hacerlo

-me alegro por ustedes-dijo rodeándoles el cuello con sus brazos a ambos- va a ser increíble

El primer intento seguía todas las reglas de la mafia pero no falto para que alguien intentara atacarles, terminaron ambos escapando en una motocicleta mientras sus amigos se escondían por toda Italia, tuvieron que esperas al menos un año para el segundo intento, al que a pesar de que fue mucho más pequeño se había difundido el rumor de que la ceremonia seria ese día, así que tampoco pudo llevarse a cabo, de nuevo tuvieron que esconderse mucho tiempo, ambos en Francia en una pequeña casa. La mujer miro con el ceño fruncido su vestido colgado en la puerta mientras el castaño le mira tranquilo, llevaban semanas corriendo de todos, nadie quería que dos familias fuertes se unieran de tal manera, era una completa amenaza lo cual les había provocado muchos problemas, puso las manos sobre su cadera molesta

-¿cuantas veces más tengo que usarlo?-dijo enojada- ¡¿cuantas veces más tenemos que hacer esto?!

-Olivia-suspira

-no me digas así-le mira enojada- no exactamente como planee que esto sucediera

-es exactamente como lo planee-se levanta y tomas sus manos- no importa, sé que estas frustrada pero debemos mantener la calma ¿estas aburrido de mí?

-no, claro que no, perdón-suspira- es este vestido-suspira- me recuerda que ya lo intentamos

-ok-toma unas tijeras- arreglémoslo

-cortémoslo un poco, unas capaz-es demasiado grande, me costó mucho correr

Corto algunas cosas dejándolo simple, como cuando la conoció, el vestido menos vultuoso hasta las rodillas, sin detalles como era originalmente, solo algunas piedras en el pecho, trajo algunas flores y loas puso en su velo, dándole un aspecto más natural.

Al llegar a la pequeña iglesia todos ya estaban listo, él se quitó la chaqueta y se quitó la corbata, la mujer entro complicada con sus zapatos, lentamente y con una cara sonriente llegar hasta su futuro esposo, el beso su mano y le quito los zapatos, sonriéndole mucho más animada pero era inevitable que la nube rosa le rodeara de la nada , la mujer se sentó sobre sus piernas y trato de buscarlo pero solo encontró al pequeño Vongola mirándole confundido, le sonrió y beso su mejilla, era la versión joven del décimo frente a ella


	5. Chapter 5

-¡que terrible!-dijo molesta gritando desde el baño

-¡O-Olivia!-entro el castaño preocupado

la mujer estaba sobre una pesa midiendo su peso, mirando el número que indicaba indignada, miro al castaño con una cara de demonio, sus ojos anaranjados parecían unos rojo sangre, tomo la pesa con tranquilidad y la arrojo por la ventana gritándole algún par de cosas, suspiro enojada mientras el castaño tomaba su rostro tratando de calmarle

-¡esa pesa está mintiendo!

-¿p-por qué lo dices?

-¡dice que subí dos kilos! ¡Dos kilos!

-haz comido mucho últimamente, Olivia-dijo con una gotita en la cien

-¿qué dijiste?-dijo molesta tomándole de la camisa- eres hombre muerto, Sawada

-c-c-calma-dijo tomándole de los hombros- está bien comer, si tú eres feliz, Olivia

-mira, incluso me crece pansa-bramo molesta- v-voy a tener que entrenar mas

-Olivia, ni siquiera estas engordando-sonríe- ahora solo debes tener más cuidado, si Olivia engorda-dijo rodeándole de los brazos- más hay para amar

-idiota-dijo con un tic en la frente- como te defenderé si estoy engordando-dijo estirándole las mejillas-

La mujer se separe del bruscamente y lo empujo afuera del baño sujetándose la boca, preocupado trato de entrar pero solo escucho a la mujer vomitar, a lo cual solo suspiro largamente, quizás algo que había comido le había hecho mucho daño, miro al rubio entrar a la habitación de ambos, habían quedado de almorzar con él, el jefe de la familia Simón y la jefa de la familia Giglio Nero

-¿y Olivia?

-se siente mal, quizás es mejor que se quede en casa, anda muy desanimada-dijo soltándose un poco la corbata

-¿y lo que salió por la ventana?-pregunto intrigado el rubio

-era la pesa de medir-suspira- dice que subió dos kilos

-ni siquiera se le nota-dijo riendo-estará bien, es Olivia, después de todo

-ok-dijo abriendo la puerta luego de suspirar- denme 10 minutos para darme una ducha rápida y salimos

-O-Olivia ¿ya te sientes bien?

-claro Tsuna-dijo sonriendo animada- espérame solo un poquito -dijo entrando de nuevo baño

Esperaron en el auto, los dos esperando impacientes, semiformes, preparándose para salir, el rubio miro la puerta de la enorme casa que permanecía inmóvil, aun no salía y le pregunto sin rodeos que le sucedía a la mujer, que últimamente, comía cosas de la nada, o incluso a veces ni siquiera tenía deseos de comer, a veces no se sentía bien, ni siquiera se levantaba y otras muchas enérgica

-podría ser que...-se toca la barbilla

-¿estará enferma?-

-está muy cambiante de humor-sonríe- quizás es el momento

-¿el momento?-pregunto el castaño confundido

Pero antes de que pudiera responder la mujer subió al auto tranquila, con una sonrisa y un inusual brillo, se recostó tranquilamente sobre el asiento, cerró los ojos y descanso tranquila, el castaño y el rubio preguntaron por su estado y ella solo sonrió dulcemente para decirles que estaba bien.

Al entrar a la mansión Giglio Nero saludo a todos amablemente y se sentó junto a la jefa hablando tranquilamente mientras comían juntas y los demás hablan más animadamente, el castaño estaba preocupado, no cabía duda, pero no le dijo nada, ahora ella estaba bien, temía que ese momento se arruinara si le preguntaba tan de la nada, solo se limitó a besar tímidamente su mejilla

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿no ha tenido otro ataque?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-no Enma y eso es un alivio

-aun no- dijo el rubio- pero apenas tengan un pequeño Vongola, habrá problemas nuevamente

-¿un Vongola?-dijo la ojinaranja-aún no tenemos planes de eso-dijo tranquila- al menos, no lo hemos hablado

-pero sería... un poco complicado ¿no crees?...-dijo el castaño

-vaya, Tsunayoshi-san -dijo la arcobaleno- pero si un pequeño Vongola sería más que maravilloso pero creo que sería una adorable niña-dijo sujetando la mano de la mujer- Olivia-san...¿te sientes bien?-dijo sonrojada sonriéndole

-¿eh?... claro que si Yuni ¿por qué?

-nada nada-dijo soltando una inocente risita

-creo, que aún queda tiempo para eso ¿no, Olivia?

-no lo sé-dijo tomando un pastelillo y comiéndolo-tú no te ves para nada convencido-dijo un poco desanimada

Fue lo último que se dijeron ambos en la cena, la mujer ni siquiera se volvió a verle, estaba un poco decepcionada y él lo sabía. Suspiro cansada dentro del auto un poco mareada cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, el rubio le miro un poco indeciso y tomo su mano llamando la atención de la mujer que le miro pálida

-Oli... ¿quieres ir al hospital?

-hum... no estaré bien

-Olivia-dijo el castaño- hace días que estas mal

-estaré bien-dijo algo molesta

-ya veo-se toma la barbilla- entonces... es por eso ¿no?

-creo... no lo sé-dijo algo sonrojada

-deberíamos ir al hospital a verificarlo ¿no crees?

-¿y Tsuna?...-le mira molesta- ¡Tsuna! quiero que Dino me acompañe y que tu vuelvas a casa

-¿p-por qué?-dijo preocupado

-porque no quieres

-¡si quiero acompañarte!-dijo algo molesto- te voy a acompañar siempre Olivia, sea lo que sea

-no lo sé -se toca el estomago

-confía en Tsuna, solo es un niño después de todo, es normal que diga cosas sin sentidos a veces pero a protegido bien a su familia

-ok-mira al castaño- prométeme que no dirás nada, hare los exámenes sola y luego te diré lo que sucede, pero quiero enfrentaron sola

-o-ok...-dijo resignándose

Tendido sobre una silla de plástico con un café y la corbata desatada, la camisa arremangada y fuera del pantalón, suspiro cansado antes de irse atrás y chocar con el muro, el paso de las horas era lento. El rubio ya se había ido y dejo al castaño solo, a lo que a poco apareció el peliplata para hacerle compañía, pero la tensión podía sentirse, la mujer no daba señales.

Finalmente la vieron salir con un sobre en las manos, temerosa se acercó y ambos se levantaron rápido acercándose intrépidamente, se quedaron mirando un momento y luego ella suspiro

-¿y... como ha ido?-hablo primero el castaño

-bueno-suspira- tienes dos opciones Vongola ¿italiano o japonés?

-¿d-de que cosa?

-me refiero a un nombre, porque no podemos tener una niña si no le escogemos un nombre

-¿nombre?...-dijo confundido-pero si aún no tenemos una

-idiota-saca una ecografía del sobre y se la muestra- si tenemos, Yuni tenía razón-suspira- tenemos una Vongola

-¿qué?-la mira detenidamente al papel oscuro

-felicidades, Olivia-san-dijo el peliplata emocionado

-espera -dijo seria- no me felicites... ¿Tsuna, quieres tenerla?

-¡c-claro que sí!-dijo emocionado abrazándole-¿por qué no?

-por qué esta mañana no querías-dijo enojada

-p-pero por que no sabía que teníamos ya una-dijo contento- ¡vamos a tener una Vongola!

-p-pero...-dijo sonrojada- t-tu...

-Olivia, jamás te dejaría sola con esto, te amo Olivia-dijo tomando su rostro

-te amo-sonríe- ok... hay muchas cosas que debemos pensar, y creo que el mejor-mira al peliplata- para cuidarme es Hayato

-¿y-yo?-dijo nervioso-O-Olivia-san lo que me está pidiendo es muy importante

-solo tú, serias capaz de hacerme seguir esta dieta del demonio-dijo seria- confió en ti, Hayato

-si es para la undécima, está bien-se sacude el cabello

Pasado los meses, la mujer ya estaba de vuelta en el hospital, con una maquina midiendo su pulso y con una enorme barriga acariciándola levemente mientras miraba por la ventana, mañana era el día en que estaba planificado su parto pero el castaño estaba en una misión con sus guardianes, el rubio cuidaba a la mujer mirando algunas cosas en su tableta ella miraba su teléfono intranquila mientras el otro le regaña por su pulso intranquilo. Debido a su enfermedad, debía ser constantemente monitoreada y estar mucho en el hospital, suspiro largamente antes de mirar la puerta y verlo a él, manchado de sangre y tierra, cansado y con la mayor parte de la camisa rota. Se abalanzó sobre los pies de la cama donde se quedó dormido profundamente

-Tsuna...-dijo preocupada

-tranquila, Olivia-san-dijo el peliplata al entrar- todo está bien

-Ha-Hayato... creo que es momento

-¿qué?

-¡que es hora! ¡Himawari viene!-dijo nerviosa-d-deja a Tsuna dormir

-e-el décimo me pidió que lo trajera con usted

Las enfermeras llegaron y se llevaron a la mujer a tener a su bebe mientras el peliplata y el rubio trataban de despertar al castaño, pronto reacciono y siguió a su esposa para ver el nacimiento de su primogénita, Sawada Himawari, la undécima Vongola.

Pronto el peliplata con el rubio veían a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos anaranjados que miraba tranquilamente a su madre mientras ella le acariciaba su regordeta mejilla mientras el castaño dormía sobre el sofá junto a la cama. La mujer conto molesta como el castaño se había desmayado en la sala y había interrumpido el nacimiento de la Vongola, el padrino tomo a la niña con sus brazos donde inmediatamente comenzó a llorar

-¡creo que la rompí!-dijo el rubio nervioso devolviéndosela a la madre

-no la rompiste-dijo meciéndola tranquilamente-solo quiere estar con mama-sonríe tomándole la mano- papá siempre es tan torpe, se quedó dormido apenas te vio, Himawari-dijo sonriendo


	6. Chapter 6

-quizás debamos conseguirle a Himawari una mascota-hablo la mujer

-se divierte mucho con Latte y Natsu

La pequeña niña de 5 años corría por el jardín mientras jugaba emocionada con los dos pequeños animales, a pesar de que su llama aún estaba manifestada podía divertirse perfectamente con los demás animales de la familia Vongola, siempre curiosa revolviendo toda la mansión. A pesar de los ataques, era el tesoro de la familia Vongola y jamás se vio dañada por esto, la pequeña niña se había acostumbrado a ver a sus padres con armas, a ver las llamas incluso a ver diminutas gotas de sangre pero siempre permaneciendo fuerte como su madre y tranquila como padre. La pequeña niña sentía un gran cariño por todos los guardianes, jamás había sido tímida incluso con los Varias se acercaba sin problemas, pero en sus cinco años jamás había ido a Japón, tampoco conocía a sus abuelos ni nada por el estilo, se había mantenido como una pura italiana

-quizás un gato-dijo la pelinegra tocándose la barbilla- o un conejo

-¿un conejo?...demasiado arriesgado, quizás un pez-hablo el castaño

-un cachorro-dijo animada la niña acercándose -mamma ¿puedo tener un cachorro?

-un cachorro ¿y cómo lo llamarías?-dijo sentándola sobre su regazo

-depende como sea, primero tenemos que tenerlo Tsuna-sonrió la mujer

-quizás... sea bueno tener uno de Japón- dijo el castaño emocionado

-¿Japón?-preguntaron las dos confundidas

-deberíamos... ir -dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso- deberías conocer Japón, Olivia

-tienes razón-suspira

-¿qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-aun no conozco a tu madre…. Además Iemitsu aún no conoce a tu hija, Himawari debe conocer... de donde viene.

-¿cómo es eso papá?-dijo mirando inocente

-mamma es de aquí, Italia, pero yo soy de Japón- sonríe acariciándole la cabeza- es un país lejano, luego del océano

-uh...-musito confundida- quiero un cachorro

-iremos mañana -le acaricia el rostro de la pequeña- iremos a ver la familia de papá mañana- mira al castaño- ¿a quién dejaremos aquí?... digo, todos querrán volver

-estará bien... con los demás Vongola, con Varia y Cedef cuidando, Dino-san también siempre estará atento- debemos ir cubiertos los más posibles

-entendido-sonríe- a veces, si pareces un mafioso

Era verano, la mujer miro algo extrañada mientras caminaban por las tranquilas calles, algo escéptica caminando con su pequeña en los brazos mirando asombrada las calles de Japón. Caminaron por la escuela, los parques y finalmente la casa del jefe Vongola, miro confundida era una casita pequeña en medio de la ciudad, tenía jardín y las casa estaban todas separadas y enrejadas, no había largos bosques ni ríos, ni naturaleza, tampoco casas antiguas solo casas normales, la niña aun así estaba emocionada y entro corriendo golpeando la puerta animadamente con sus manitas

-calma, Himawari-dijo la castaño tomándola en sus brazos- esta es mi casa, no tienes que golpear la puerta-dijo abriendo la puerta- recuerda que debes quitarte los zapatos

-¿los zapatos?-preguntaron ambas

-sí, deben quitárselos-dijo quitándole los zapatos a la pequeña niña y dejándolos en la entrada

-o-ok-dijo la mujer repitiendo el procedimiento- la madera-sonríe -es cálida

-donde estará oka-san-dijo mirando por el pasillo- ya estoy en casa...

-Tsuna-ni -hablo una voz de la escalera- eres muy alto, Tsuna-ni

-¡Futta!-dijo emocionado al verle- ha pasado tiempo

-Futta de la Stella...-musito la mujer

-Olivia Bianchelli... digo, ahora eres la esposa de Tsuna-ni, Olivia-ne

-es un placer-dijo la mujer más tranquila acariciando su cabeza- Tsuna me ha contado de ti, hermano pequeño-sonríe- llevémonos bien

-claro-mira el suelo- ¿y esa pequeña?-dijo tomándola en sus brazos- debes ser Himawari-chan

Solo se limitó a asentir curiosa de la persona que estaba delante de ella hasta que el sonido de algo golpear el piso de madera les llamo la atención a todos, Sawada Nana estaba atónita mirando a su crecido hijo del que solo había oído escuchar poco desde que se fue y tras ella, la niña china y el bovino italiano cargando otras bolsas, mirando asombrados la escena, dame-Tsuna se había convertido en un hombre y se había casado incluso tenía una pequeña niña que miraba asustada a los demás. El castaña se acercó a su madre y tomo su mano para guiarla hasta la pelinegra que se reverencio levemente, el castaño tomo a su pequeña hija y la acerco hasta su abuela

-es Himawari, oka-san... es tu nieta-sonríe- y ella es Olivia, mi esposa

-e-es un placer... conocerla al fin, lamento no haberla conocido antes

-Tsuna-dijo acariciando la cara de la niña-ni siquiera llamaste para avisar que vendrías, hubiera preparado una cena más abundante-dijo sonriendo- que niña más linda

-¿eres mi abuela?-dijo inocente-¿nonna?

-¿nonna?

-Himawari...-hablo la madre- perdona, aun no habla muy bien japonés, Nana-san

-¿eres la esposa de Tsuna?

-si-asiente- lamento mucho no conocerla antes

-haz cuidado bien de Tsuna-dijo tocando su rostro-se parece un poco a su padre

-es porque usted lo cuido bien, Nana-san

-dime ¿qué les gustaría comer?

-lo que prepare oka-san estará bien

-Olivia-ne -dijo sonriendo- ha pasado tiempo

-bovino-dijo la niñita corriendo hasta sus pies- ¡lambo!-dijo emocionada

-Himawari-dijo tomándola en sus brazos- esta tan alta

-lambo, pensé que no te gustaban los bebes-dijo la chics de trenzas

-pero ella es Himawari-dijo alzándola-¡vamos a jugar!

-vaya, lambo-chan sí parece un hermano mayor-dijo tocándose el rostro, luego se voltea-¿hasta cuándo se quedaran?

-solo unos días, hasta el festival

-son solo 3 días -dijo algo apenada

-pero Nana-san, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras-sonríe- tenemos una pequeña casita cerca de Siracusa, cerca de la playa-sonríe

-prometo irlos a ver, pero Olivia-chan, llame mamá también

-¿m-mamma?-dijo nerviosa

Los jefes de la familia junto con el guardián del rayo, la maestra de artes marciales retirada y la niña jugaban en el jardín bebiendo te mientras la madre preparaba la cena, el Vongola tomo la mano de su chica apretándola levemente mientras miraba las nubes pasar lentamente. El bovino se había quedado cuidando de la madre del Vongola, lo crio toda su vida estudiaba con la chica china, que pasaba horas con él, además de eso estaba la peli morada de la niebla con su grupo y el hombre nube en Japón, pero finalmente todos los guardianes se habían reunido

Ya tenía varias cosas planeadas, las chicas irían de compras, mientras la mujer compartía con su querida nieta y el Vongola salía con sus amigos como los viejos tiempo pero todo se volvió desastroso cuando se reunieron todos, viejas peleas nacían y todo se volvía caótico mientras comían sushi. A pesar de su vieja historia, la castaña no se lleva mal con la pelinegra pero claro Haru no estaba muy convencida de la mujer que era, la señora Vongola

Pronto llego el festival y la mujer miraba su kimono confundida mientras estaba colgado, entro su niña con un kimono rosa con flores con el cabello trenzado animada

-mamma ¿te vestirás?

-hum... es solo como no se hacerlo

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo la mujer al entrar

-Nana-san, no se preocupe

-descuida, ahora eres parte de la familia

La mujer le ayudo a ponerse su kimono ceremoniosamente y le ayudo a hacer un bollo sobre su cabeza mientras lo hacia la italiana le hablo de sus padres, que con tanta insistencia la madre le había preguntado, muertos obviamente, en un "accidente de auto" esa era la razón por que ella no le decía mamma tan cariñosamente como su hija le llamaba a ella, finalmente estaba lista con un kimono rojo con detalles más sencillos, miro a la madre y se reverencio

-gracias, mamma -sonrió-

-cuida de Tsuna, por favor... lo que sea que estén haciendo, cuida de el

-siempre, no se preocupe

-vamos, no alcanzaremos los fuegos artificiales a este paso

La noche había caído y esperaban todos los fuegos artificiales en unas mesas de camping cerca del rio mientras la pequeña niña jugaba con otros niños, la mujer volteo y vio a la niña adentrarse a los árboles, el castaño y ella le siguieron, emocionada seguía caminando y riendo hasta que se detuvieron frente a una cajita en el suelo con un anillo a su lado, ella se detuvo y la tomo en sus manos, se sentaron en el suelo con ella y le indicaron que debía hacer, le pusieron su anillo en su dedito y la pequeña llama naranja se encendió en su dedo

-¡fuegos artificiales!

-fue Iemitsu, Tsuna-dijo la mujer- Himawari….esta es tu nueva mascota, te la trajo tu abuelo

-¿Nonno?-dijo curiosa- ¡qué alegría!

La niña metió su anillo en el agujero y dejo salir en un resplandor naranja un pequeño zorro anaranjado con brillo en su cola y sus orejas, bostezo largamente antes de acomodarse junto a las piernas de la pequeña, la niña agarro al pequeño zorro en sus brazos y los estrujo delicadamente abrazándole

-Lampone

-frambuesa en italiano-dijo la mujer-¿así quieres llamarle, Himawari?

-¡sí!


End file.
